


take my heart and let it be

by Godiii



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is a sweetheart, First Kiss, High School, M/M, Swearing, but it's mostly fluffy, confused jisung, highkey gay minho, jisung with silver hair is the best thing to ever happen don't @ me, light angst??, they're both dumb asf, this is really bad im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godiii/pseuds/Godiii
Summary: "You know what to do, right?""Uhh...""Oh my god, don't tell me you've never been on a date before"





	take my heart and let it be

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION EVER PLS DON'T GO TOO HARD ON ME THANKS  
> also, keep in mind that english isn't my first language so yeah, there might be some grammatical errors n stuff cjdudkcjsjcjdj I hope it's not that bad
> 
> anyways, enjoy!

"Hyung, you need to help me" was the first thing Jisung said when he bumped into Minho at school this morning. He would've fallen straight on his back if not for Minho's strength and his body balance. Well, years of dancing finally paid off.

"What with?" Minho looked at him confused and slightly tilted his head. He noticed desperation on the other boy's face.

You see, the thing is - Minho was absolutely and unconditionally whipped for his squirrel-like friend. They've known each other since kindergarten, so a pretty good amount of time. As years went by, Jisung's become his soft spot, he would do anything the younger asked for. No surprise is also that he fell for the boy, because honestly who wouldn't. Falling for someone as affectionate as Jisung wasn't hard at all. He's a person that loves cuddling and will hug you whenever he has a chance. Minho was used to it by now, but he couldn't help his thoughts wander around when the boy held his hand or sat on his lap.

Jisung looked around to make sure no one was listening to their little conversation. "I may or may've not asked Yunhee out" he whispered covering half of his mouth with his hand.

"Yunhee? You mean the girl from our school's dance team?" Minho frowned a little, feeling his chest tighten.

"Mhmmm." He nodded. "Amazing, right?! I've been crushing on her for weeks! You have no idea how happy I am right now." Excitement sparkled from his eyes and Minho loved seeing him like that, but couldn't help jealousy make its way to his heart. He tried his best to hide it though.

"I can tell" he replied, trying not to sound too obvious. "Let's get straight to the point, eh? You said you needed help?"

"Uh, yeah, about that..." he started. "You're older than me so you're obviously more experienced and you're my closest friend so...can you give me some advice? Like, what people usually do when they go on a date or like what do I do if she-"

"Hold on" Minho interrupted him and then chuckled seeing Jisung so flustered. "Don't tell me you've never been on a date before."

"Uh..." Jisung looked away blushing slightly and Minho thought it was the cutest thing ever. He smirked looking at his red face and then grabbed Jisung’s chin making the boy look into his eyes.

"Interesting" said the older. "I'll come over at yours after school and we'll think of something."

"Really? You're the best, Minho-hyung!" Jisung yelled and suddenly kissed Minho's cheek. "See you then!" And with that Jisung ran down the hallway rushing to get into his next class, leaving shocked Minho behind.

~~

The rest of Minho's classes went by surprisingly fast. He kept thinking about how soft Jisung's lips felt against his cheek, softer than the softest thing he'd ever touched. Even his classmate, Chan, noticed Minho's weird behavior, poor boy couldn't focus for the whole day. He didn't exactly want to help Jisung with the whole dating thing, not when jealousy was burning him from the inside, but he couldn't turn him down. He was his friend after all.

One-sided love, such a cliché scenario. Minho laughed at himself walking out of school. _Don't be a fool_. He unlocked his phone to text Jisung he's on his way, but stopped and looked at his homescreen. There was a picture of him and the younger. They were both asleep on the couch, Jisung's face buried in Minho's chest. He smiled and quickly sent Jisung a message, hiding the phone in the pocket of his hoodie.

"Oi, Minho!" Minho turned around to see Chan running towards him. "Mind telling me what happened?" he asked when he got closer.

"Hey, Chan-hyung" he greeted the older. "Why'd you think something happened?" Minho frowned. Chan, being the caring person he is, was worried about his friend. Even though they've known each other for only a little over a month, Minho knew he could trust him.

"Dunno, you just seemed kinda off today" he answered, shrugging. "So if you need anyone to talk to I'm right here." Chan smiled looking at Minho as they continued their walk.

"Appreciate it, but I don't think I should tell anyone about this." And it was the truth. Despite all the trust he had in Chan, this was just too private of an information. It was better if he kept it to himself.

"It's Jisung, isn't it?" Minho's eyes widened as he stopped in his tracks staring at Chan's profile. Chan just smirked and pushed his bangs out of his face. "Oh. So I was right."

"How did you...?"

"Just guessed it. You're not really good at hiding your feelings. I mean, you always have those heart eyes whenever you're next to him. It's even kind of cute I gotta admit." Minho could hear the amusement in Chan's voice.

"Okay." Minho sighed. "Okay, you got me." His face was probably so red right now. "I don't understand what's going on with me." Minho pulled on his hair in frustration. "Shit, I know he's straight but my brain just won't listen, I didn't mean to fall for him, I really didn't! And now he's going out with that girl and he asked for my help so I just couldn't say no." It was hard to even think about it, let alone say it out loud, so Minho's voice cracked a little at the end.

"Ow man, I'm sorry. That sucks" Chan said and wrapped his arm around Minho's waist.

"It really does." Minho closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "Thank you, Chan." He hugged the older boy, hoping it would make him feel a bit better. Chan's hugs were always so comforting and warm.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Chan caressed his hair with his hand and kissed the top of Minho's head. "I'm always here for you, I hope you know that." Minho didn't answer, just buried his face in the crook of Chan's neck.  
Eventually they separated and parted their ways with a quick goodbye.

Having Chan as a friend was truly a blessing, no one could understand Minho as well as him. Well, except Jisung, but that was different.

Soon later he was standing in front of Jisung's house, considering running away like an immature kid. He could always come up with an excuse, yeah, that option seemed way better, but disappointing Jisung was the last thing he wanted.

After what felt like forever, he knocked on the door, waiting for it to open. He didn't have to wait long, because only a few seconds later he saw Jisung's mom, greeting him happily.

"Jisung's upstairs" she said with a smile. "He's literally going crazy so I'd be glad if you helped him with whatever he's going through right now." Minho smiled at the thought. "Tell me if you need anything" she added at the end, letting him in.

"Don't worry, I will. He's in good hands."

"Never doubted that."

The moment Minho stepped into Jisung's room, he was met with a complete mess. Every single part of his clothing was either on the floor or on the bed with Jisung standing in front of his wardrobe, tugging on his hair. So his mom didn't quite lie. Jisung _was_ going crazy.

"Need a help with that?" Minho asked with a smirk. Jisung turned his head so fast that Minho thought his neck would snap.

"Oh my god finally" Jisung screamed, grabbing Minho's hand, pulling him deeper into the room and making him sit on the bed. "What took you so long?! I was waiting for you!" He punched Minho lightly on the arm, faking a sad expression. Minho wanted to laugh at the sight, Jisung could be such a drama queen if he wanted to.

"Let's just say I had something to do" Minho said remembering his small talk with Chan. Jisung gasped dramatically.

"Oh and what is it that was more important than my date?" he smirked at Minho, raising his left eyebrow.

"None of your business Sung-ah" Minho replied with the same smirk. Jisung just stared at him holding his breath, waiting for Minho to break. Not receiving any response, he released it in a long exhale.

"Touché. I thought we tell each other everything" he pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine, don't tell me. But now that you're finally here, you can help me dress like an actual human being."

"Aish, it'll be hard, I don't know if I can manage" Minho laughed and Jisung punched him again, this time harder. "Ow! If this goes on I'll leave this room full of bruises! You're a terrible person, Han Jisung."

"I'm not! You're just weak" Jisung replied laughing along.

There was something about Jisung's smile that made Minho all tingly inside, he felt stupidly overwhelmed and stressed at the same time. All the time they've spent together was precious to Minho, starting from weekly sleepovers and cuddle sessions to skipping classes just to watch the newest Riverdale episode. They got in trouble because of that so many times but neither of them seemed to care. It was fine as long as they were with each other.

Minho looked around the room, wondering what to start with, but Jisung beat him to it, grabbing two shirts, one in each hand. "Which one you think would look better?" And to be honest, Jisung could wear the ugliest clothes on the planet and still pull them off, so it didn't really matter. "Wait, no, don't answer. You pick something for me." He suddenly changed his mind and put the shirts down.

"The one on the left was fine but if you insist." Minho stood up and walked towards the small wardrobe standing in the corner. "What kind of look are you aiming for?" he asked. "Classy? Comfy? Maybe something cooler?" Minho listed going through Jisung's clothes. "Sexy?" He spared a glance at his friend, noticing how his cheeks reddened a bit. Only a little, barely noticeable. "Okay, so we're going for the sexy one." A smirk appeared on his face once again. _Cute._

"Just make it look good, I trust you in that case." Jisung said with a shaky voice and it wasn't really convincing but Minho let it slip.

"Jisung-ah, are you seriously that stressed because of a _date?"_ Minho asked and before he could get the answer he added, "Okay so....this," he pointed at the red turtleneck. "with that T-shirt on." Minho threw them in Jisung's direction. "Those jeans you have on right now are alright, but I'd personally add a belt. Didn't you have like a black and white one? It'd fit well." He bent down to search the bottom drawer. "Found it."

When Minho turned around to properly see the younger, his eyes seemed kind of distant, face unreadable. "Go try it on, I wanna see it." Jisung nodded and went to the bathroom to change.

It took Jisung no longer than two minutes to change into the outfit Minho had chosen for him and he truly thought it was exactly what he had wanted. When he came out, previously taking a last glance at his reflection in the mirror, satisfied with the look, Minho's jaw dropped. "So?" Jisung asked, fixing the sleeves of the turtleneck. "What do you think?"

Minho collected himself in a matter of seconds, keeping a straight face but internally screaming. He could only hope Jisung didn't notice his sudden change. "Looks good" he stuttered out, his voice almost exposing him.

"Good? I can't look just good." He pouted. Minho frowned a little. Jisung was never insecure about his visuals, always bragging about how he thought he was the best looking boy in school. He heard the younger sigh. "I–I don't know. I just want it to be special but I'm scared I'll mess up."

"Trust me, you won't." Seeing Jisung like this hurt Minho so he took it upon himself to comfort him the best he possibly could. He opened his arms, waiting for Jisung to come closer and hugging him tightly as he did so. "She'll fall for you faster than my grades this semester." Jisung chuckled against him.

"That's quite fast then." Amusement was clear in his voice and Minho felt proud to be the cause of that. "Do you really think so?" Jisung asked, not fully convinced.

"Absolutely" Minho toned his voice down a bit, leaning closer to Jisung's ear. "Besides, you look gorgeous" he pretty much whispered, not missing they way the younger's body shivered. "Come on, let's do your hair now." Jisung moved back a little, his head down, eyes looking everywhere but at Minho.

"Okay," he agreed. "but please don't put too much gel. It makes my hair look greasy."

"No worries. Actually, I have an idea."

"And that is...?" Jisung lifted up his head, tilting it slightly.

"You've always wanted to dye your hair, right?" Jisung simply nodded. "So, yeah, that's what we're gonna do today." Minho stated, running his fingers through Jisung's blonde fringe. "We could use hair chalk. It'll be easy to wash out."

"Sure, but like, I have an hour to get ready. _An hour,_ hyung" Jisung pointed out, grabbing Minho's wrist and pulling it out of his hair. "I don't even have time to mentally prepare, let alone go buy hair chalk."

"Well, Jisung-ah, it's a lucky day for you because your _bestest friend_ just happens to have bought it earlier today". Minho smiled, grabbing his bag.

"Hyunjin isn't here though?" Jisung laughed at Minho's reaction, the older faking a heart attack while making weird faces that Jisung guessed were supposed to be telling how much his words hurt him.

After choosing the hairstyle and the color of the hair chalk, Jisung's hair was starting to look better with each passing minute (thanks to Minho's magical hands). Silver curls matched well with his brown eyes and the outfit Minho picked for him. Jisung was seated on a chair they had dragged into the small room, the other boy standing right behind him, using a comb to part his hair, checking if all of it was properly covered in chalk. The atmosphere was somehow tense and Minho couldn't tell why, so he just tried to focus on his job, pushing all thoughts aside. Jisung hummed quietly under his breath, closing his eyes.

"Minho-hyung?" Suddenly came out of Jisung's mouth. Minho stopped for a second, looking at the younger's face.

"Yeah?" He lifted his brows. "Need anything?"

"No, it's just..." Jisung did a little pause, playing with his fingers, but Minho knew he only did that when he was nervous. "I... Can I kiss you?"

Those words were enough to make Minho switch into panic mode, his jaw on the floor, eyes open wide. "What did you say?" He really thought he just imagined him say that, there was no way Jisung asked him for a kiss. He _must've_ misheard.

"Uh– well, I mean, like, for practice?" He kept stumbling on his words, looking as panicked as Minho himself felt. "O-obviously you don't have to, I just... I don't know, sorry, I'm just kinda– okay, I'm really fucking scared." Minho still hasn't moved an inch, just staring at Jisung in shock, so many feelings going through his head. "I just thought, y'know, since we're close, that you could, probably, help me?" Jisung wetted his lips, and Minho automatically looked at his mouth, feeling warmth spreading in his chest. "I've never kissed anyone and if something happened, like, during the date, I'm pretty sure I'd freak out and embarrass myself." Jisung kept rambling, not even bothering to look up, his puffy cheeks full on red.

"I'm... I don't know what to say" Minho stuttered out, placing his hand on his shoulder and holding onto it tightly. "First kisses are important. Do you really want to waste yours with me?" It didn't make sense to Minho, but he didn't dare to ask. The mere thought of Jisung's lips on his own was way too good to be true. When Jisung looked at him with this pleading sight in his eyes, Minho quickly found himself sitting on one side of the younger's bed, motioning for him to do the same. "Are you sure about this?" Minho asked again, they were so close he could almost feel Jisung's breath on his face.

"Please."

Minho followed Jisung's gaze that was currently placed on his own lips and gulped. "Okay," Minho started "okay. Let's do this." He didn't even notice Jisung linking their hands together, too focused on steadying his breathing. "You... open your mouth a little," Jisung did what he was told, tightening his grip on Minho's hand. "wait, no, too much...okay, that's better." It was now or never. "Close your eyes."

Minho leaned closer, their foreheads almost touching and without thinking, he placed an experimental peck on the younger's open mouth. His heart was beating way too fast for his liking as he leaned back a little, but before he could do so, Jisung stopped him and caught his lips in a kiss. Minho answered immediately, moving his lips against Jisung's, sweet and soft, just like he imagined it to be. Minho smiled into the kiss, placing his other hand on Jisung's cheek and caressing it with his thumb. It was quite obvious that Jisung didn't know what he was doing, so Minho interrupted him, kissing his jaw and moving towards his ear, he whispered, "you know, when you're kissing someone you should actually move your lips." Minho chuckled lightly, watching Jisung's face grow even redder than before.

"Don't laugh at me!" Jisung said, offended by the comment, which made Minho laugh even harder, amused by how flustered the younger was.

"You're unbelievable" Minho replied, freeing both of his hands and placing them on Jisung's thighs instead. "Just follow me."

When their lips touched again, it was less sloppy, with Minho showing him how he should move them, and to be honest, Jisung was a fast learner. They got so lost in themselves that neither of them noticed when their little peck started to become more heated, Jisung panting heavily. Before things could go too far, Minho pushed back, placing a last kiss on his lips and then his forehead, holding lightly Jisung's chin.

Jisung fell on the bed and covered his face with a pillow lying next to him, blush never leaving his face. Minho yanked it away, hovering over him. "You'll ruin your hair."

"I don't care" Jisung answered honestly, biting his lip and staring right into Minho's eyes. "Cuddle with me?"

"But your date?" Minho asked. "You're supposed to be out in five minutes."

"Ah, yes, about that..." Jisung hesitated for a moment, then shook his head. "Can you hand me my phone?" Minho furrowed his eyebrows but didn't question Jisung's request, just turned around to get the phone and gave it to him. Jisung sat down and unlocked it, quickly moving his thumbs.

"What are you doing?"

"Cancelling it" he answered simply.

"Wa-wait what, you can't!" Minho raised his voice, trying to snatch the device out of his hands.

"Too bad, I already have." Jisung smiled, showing Minho the message he sent to Yunhee. "Now. Cuddle?"

"You seriously are unbelievable." Minho smiled back at him and wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, bringing him closer. "Cuddle."


End file.
